


In which Minhyuk wakes Hyunsik and gets distracted

by sevenbyseven



Series: Exactly What It Says on the Tin [9]
Category: BTOB
Genre: BTOB - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Flash Fic, Hyunsik is a cheerful dom, Kpop RPF, M/M, OT7, RPF, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette, and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/pseuds/sevenbyseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk finds Hyunsik sleeping in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Minhyuk wakes Hyunsik and gets distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gliese581](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/gifts).



> Written for a meme on tumblr. :) Thanks to [mysticshell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticshell) for the quick and dirty beta.

"Are you drunk?"

Minhyuk found Hyunsik in one of the smaller studios. He was slumped down in the producer’s chair with his hat pulled low over his eyes and the lights dimmed. It wasn’t so strange to find any of the members like that late at night or in the small hours of the morning. But it was past ten in the morning now so a hangover was the first thing that came to mind.

Except Hyunsik was more responsible than that - more responsible than all of them, really - and Minhyuk frowned. Had he been here all night?

Trying not to wake him, Minhyuk started to back out of the room.

"Wait." Hyunsik’s voice was low and sleep-rough and Minhyuk found himself easing back into the room without realizing. The door closed behind him with a quiet click.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." But Hyunsik _was_ awake now so Minhyuk didn't know why his voice was so hushed when it hadn't been before.

Maybe it had something to do with the way Hyunsik stretched, joints popping, hoodie riding up just a little over his stomach to bare a sliver of skin stretched taut over hard-earned muscle. Maybe it was the way Hyunsik’s legs were splayed, arrogant in a way Minhyuk knew was the farthest thing from the truth.

Or maybe it was because of how Hyunsik was looking at him now, like he knew exactly where Minhyuk’s mind had wandered and Minhyuk kind of hated when he did that. Except he really didn't.

"It’s all right, hyung," Hyunsik said after a long moment, a small smile playing across his mouth. "You can help wake me up more."

Minhyuk reached behind and flicked the lock on the door. It really was the least he could do.


End file.
